


A Tale Of Two Sarahs

by melanie1982



Category: Labyrinth (1986), The Craft (1996)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Magic, Submission, complexcharacters, dub con, f/f - Freeform, maynotwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles. Because magic.</p><p>fiction. not my characters. I make no money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unlikely Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth visits Nancy

He spoke. "It's a crystal. Nothing more."

Nancy wondered if they'd switched her meds. "Fuck off."

"Now, now - don't be a negative Nancy." The laugh. Her bones tingled.

"What do you WANT?"

He ignored her. "If you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams." Nancy peered at the orb, seeing Sarah Bailey, naked, panting; was she dying, or cumming?

"You dream of both, don't you?"

Nancy affirmed, not with a word or a gesture, but with her eyes.

"Will you accept the gift?"

"What's in it for you?"

The smile, feral, flashing danger. "Thought you'd never ask."


	2. Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Bailey and Sarah Williams cross paths

It was raining again. Sarah Williams ducked into a local shop to escape.

The girl at the counter had mesmerizing eyes. Sarah shifted, feeling exposed.

"Hello, Sarah."

Sarah stared. "How did - "

The woman shrugged. "A gift."

A chill. Gifts; magic.. One word: 'Run.'

She stayed.

"You do readings?"

The woman nodded. "Past, present, or future?"

Sarah needed all three, but chose the last one.

"Very well. Come thru to the back."

And so it began..


	3. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't black and white

Sarah Williams was now studying the craft from Sarah Bailey.

"Do no harm."

That was the first rule; initiate Sarah choked on it.

"Why?"

"Darkness attracts darkness. I should know."

"What do you mean?" Past, hinted at but unrevealed. 

"I've stared it in the face. It nearly destroyed me."

Pause.

"SHE nearly destroyed me."

"Who?"

"Her name is Nancy."

"Is she an evil witch?"

Shaking her head. "That's too simplistic. She's.. lost."

"Think she'll find her way back?"

Distant gaze. "I don't know."


	4. An Eye For An Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy gets a lesson in subtlety

"Patience."

"Virtues are for pussies."

"Language," Jareth smirked.

"Fuck-shit-balls-cunt."

"Revenge comes in many flavors. Which one is most delicious?"

Nancy toyed with a crystal, levitating it briefly.

"Creamy submission, served over humble pie." Licking her lips.

Jareth laughed, approving. "Are you prepared to let it bake?"

Nancy, gripping the crystal, shattering it with her will. Tasting the blood on her hand. "Yes."

The cuts vanished, but not the hunger.


	5. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Sarah Williams

Shadows didn't move like that. Sarah turned, too dazed to scream.

"Boo."

Nancy, toeing the dirt, drawing a circle. Sarah, trapped.

"What do you want?"

"The other Sarah. Take me to her."

"Why can't you just - "

Too close. "She bound me. You understand? Had me locked up. Drugged."

"I - I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as SHE'S going to be. Take. Me. To. Her."

Touching her hair. "You're almost as pretty as she is."

Tasting it. "But not as sweet."

Trembling, Nancy's hand on hers. Sarah was on auto-pilot as they went deeper into the woods.


	6. Nancy, meet Sarah. Sarah, meet Jareth.. etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all meet

The owl; Sarah knew, yet she couldn't accept it.

Sarah Bailey was calm. A flurry of feathers took shape behind her.

"You took her captive, Jareth?"

"As Nancy took you," he affirmed.

"What's the plan?," Sarah Williams queried.

"A trade. One Sarah for another."

"Yours is more virginal," Nancy quipped.

"True."

"Why?," Sarah B asked.

"I'm not BOUND in the Underground, Sarah."

"This isn't fair."

Jareth and Nancy, smiling. "Nothing is."


	7. Making the Best of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Nancy rule dysfunctionally, with their respective pet Sarahs kept in gilded cages

It wasn't all bad. 

Call it dubious consent, or Stockholm syndrome.. but there was a thrill to it, to submission.

Nancy granted wishes within the over-arching framework of captivity. Jareth, too, was indulgent. The Sarahs wondered if N and J were lovers; they were certainly kindred spirits.

"Why couldn't we?"

"What?"

"Why couldn't we.. together?" Sarah B offered choice in a world of rules. 

Delicious, syrup-sweet choice poured over their subjugation.

They plugged into one another like the closing of a circuit. 

"We could try to escape. We have power," Sarah W breathed.

Perhaps. But did they want to?


End file.
